A Carnival of Sins
"A Carnival of Sins" (1x01) is the first episode of the Campaign: ''Carrinthian Future''. ''The Carrinthian Core are chosen and their story starts here. Geif meets them at the local Inn to discuss the issues, but a Carnival in Fuin is awaiting them. '''Synopsis' Intro Trothna is large Country, run by Michaelus, Bringer of the Balegdeh who resides in the City of Dalestrum. You all have spent the beginning your lives in different ways, but have all ended up living in the city of Carrinth somehow. Carrinth is the second largest city in the Land of Trothna with over 41,000 currently dwelling. The community of Carrinth are rich, clever and generally seen as a lively, harmless lot; however they are strong-willed and extremely willing to make sure their City and Country do not go under. The 6 of you are all members of the Carrinthian Core – an elite group of strong members who reside in the city. Trothna has seen little war and disruption from any of its surrounding Countries as it’s an extremely far distance for many Navy Ships to cross safely. Trading happens from the Country Rathoni to the Rullen Bay on the Southern edge; however due to the Town of Furth and the City of Kinsley being seemingly abandoned just 2 months prior, lots of stock has ceased to make it to many Cities, Towns and Villages and no one knows where the folk of these places went. The Mayor of your City is receiving reports left; right and center about how many homes across the land are nearly in danger of low resources. Villages and Shanty towns are close to fighting one another to stay alive and things need to be fixed, fast. In addition to that, Town’s in the Eastern edge of Trothna have failed to contact anyone in the Country for a few weeks and everyone is starting to worry. A few more days pass by and still there is no word from the Eastern border. Geif, Summoner of the Clouds is the Mayor of Carrinth. He’s just received reports from his brother (Michaleus) that a large swarm of undead are attacking Towns in Eastern Trothna and are recruiting members VIA soul stealing. 3 towns in the East of Trothna have been destroyed and the death toll is high; with Carrinth’s Sister City Yarthpool closely residing near the destruction. Worried that Yarthpool may be going under, Geif strikes up a plan. After hearing the news of the 3 Towns being raided, Geif announced to the town via letter that there was to be a poll to select a small, strong team that will attempt to right the wrongs currently ensuing. The draw was in 3 days and was to be from the pool of members of the ‘Carrinthian Core’. No one knows who or what is attacking and when, so the task is a dangerous one. Since everyone in Carrinth is familiar with one-another, they voted on 6 of the strongest and cleverest towns-folk to go in search of the disturbance that is plaguing the land.